Prophecy
by Estoni
Summary: there's a prophecy that tells the future of the inubrothers. pairing: sessomarukagomesorry if its bad it's my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Prelude

"You wanted to see me miko?" asked a man that looked nothing like a ordinal human.

"Yes my Lord. It's time to you to know the prophecy"

"Talk." answered the youkai lord.

"1000 years after my death a baby girl will born. She is the light, the soul of the Shiko no Tama. She isn't a human, she is a full youkai despite that her parents are humans. Soon after her birth she will disappear from this world. After 15 years she'll come back and knows everything what I know. She does not revel it until the right time. She'll bring love and happiness to your son's life. She is the future mate of your son."

"Why are you telling me this Midoriko."

"Why? Inu Tashio, she is the key to the seal. You'll understand when she's 18."

I hope you like it. It isn't the full prophecy and you will not hear it until the future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry but I forgot the disclaimer last time so here it is:

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

/Thoughts/

Chapter 1

/Two months until my 18 birthday and destiny. / "Mom I'm going. I wouldn't be back for long time."

"Ok honey I understand you have to do it but will miss you. I packed your things what you need and I told your school that you are moving away" answered Aiko (I named Kagomes mother Aiko because I do not know her name and it was first japans name that came to my mind)

"Thank you. I'll miss you all." And gave them all a hug before going to the well.

/Others will be happy especially Inuyasha for I'm going there for two whole months. In that time I have to explain them everything, I hope that they'll understand. Besides it's my destiny and I can't change it/ thought our little miko when jumping into the well and climbed outside.

"I wish knew. Then I don't have to pretend and hide." She whispered so quietly that nobody heard her.

"Hi everyone!"

"Hi Kagome." Greeted Shippo and Sango.

"Hi Lady Kagome."

"You are late wench!"

"Yes but now I can stay for two whole months."

"Really?" asked Shippo when jumping into Kagomes lap. The girl nodded.

"Yeah. So lets get going everyone, we have shards to find."

"Eh… The wench is in good mood today and acts weird but she does have a point."

Sango and Miroku looked each other while thinking the same but said nothing.

"Jaken."

"Hai Sessomaru-sama!"

"Get Rin. We are going to see my brother."

"Hai Lord Sessomaru." Bowed a little green toad while thinking /Gets me Jaken, his most loyal servant to get that dammed nigen. I have better things to do but I must obey my Lord Sessomaru. /

"Come nigen we are leaving."

"Hai Jaken-chan." Yelled happily a little girl.

"Hello brother."

"Sessomaru!" spat Inuyasha . "What do you want? If you want the Tessaiga you can hit the road." And draw the sword from its hilt.

"I'm not after fathers sword this time. I wanted to know if you knew something."

"I don't understand what you, Lord Sessomaru, would want to know from Inuyasha." Wondered Miroku.

"Houshi is right." Agreed demon slayer.

"I agree with Miroku." Said Shippo wisely.

"Hey I know something." yelled Inuyasha "So what do you want to know?"

"Our father told me once that my destiny waits me by you Inuyasha three years after the Shiko no Tamas return. I wanted to know if you know what hi meant with that."

"How should I know that. I never met father not to mention talking with him."

"I didn't think so. Rin, Jaken lets go." Said Sessomaru and turned to leave.

"Wait!" said Kagome, who had been silent until now. "I know what that means."

"Talk."

"Before I can speak, we have to find Kikiyo. She needs to know too."

Just in a second she was held by neck in the air.

"Talk wench or die!"

"LET HER GO!" yelled Inuyasha while threatening his half-brother with Tessaiga. Sango and Miroku where also ready to attack. Kirara had transformed and even Shippo was ready to attack the one who was threatening his mother.

"Don't worry he can not hurt me or kill me."

"Why do you think so wench? You hope that I wouldn't kill you because of the information you hold? You are wrong so talk." told Sessomaru while his eyes were turning red from anger.

Kagome was calm, not taken by his words. She opened her eyes that were closed. Sessomaru gasped with shock because her eyes were silver and something was burning his only hand. He let her go.

"Who are you? You are not a human, you are a youkai!"

Everyone was taken even Jaken and Rin who were watching the whole scene from distant.

"What the fuck (I do NOT swear myself but Inuyasha does.) are you talking Sessomaru? She is a human." yelled Inuyasha while thinking that his half-brother is crazy. The others were thinking the same.

"Inuyasha, look at her, she is NOT a human. Just look at her eyes. She is nothing like human should be."

Everyone was looked at her and saw silver eyes turning blue.

"Sessomaru is right. I'm not a human. I am a full youkai and have always been."

"But why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I needed to earn your trusts in order to full fill a prophecy made by my incarnation."

"I made no prophecy." Said suddenly Kikiyo who had appeared from nowhere. She actually came out from behind a tree.

Everyone gasped "Kikiyo." But not Kagome and Sessomaru.

"It's because you are not my incarnation. Midoriko is."

Sorry if it's short but this week is killing me. All those tests and homework in all the subjects. I will try to update soon.

And I thank all those who reviewed. Thank you very much.


	3. Chapter 3

If anyone has ideas or questions about the story or anything you may email me: **m a r e p l i x h o t m a i l . c**** o m**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

This chapter is dedicated to my readers, reviewers, Kristina Šmigun (who won 2 cold medals in winter Olympics this year), Andrus Veerpalu (who won his second cold medal in this years Olympic Games) and to Estonian Independence Day on 24.02.

Now to the story.

"I made no prophecy." Said suddenly Kikiyo who had appeared from nowhere. She actually came out from behind a tree.

Everyone gasped "Kikiyo." But not Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"It's because you are not my incarnation. Midoriko is."

"Then it all makes sense and this is why I felt like your soul didn't belong to me." stated Kikiyo.

"Now she is here so talk, everyone wants to know what's happening also." ordered Sesshomaru. The others agreed.

"Very well. Let us sit down. (THUD) Sorry Inuyasha. It all started when there was a war between humans and youkais. Well you all know the story of the Shiko no Tama.

Midoriko called most powerful youkai to see her – Inu Tashio. He didn't attack any humans because he knew that the war wouldn't end and if it ends there would be no winners. He and some other youkais were neutral because of that knowledge. Midoriko told him that 1000 years after her death I'll born and I'm the key to the seal. But she did not tell him what seal."

"But Lady Kagome, do you know what seal?" wanted Miroku to know.

"It's the seal of a youkai who will help us to save the world."

"Rin wants to know what youkai is sealed.?"

"Rin, I want to know."

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama."

"Stupid human, never learns." mumbled Jaken and received a punches from his lord and Kagome.

"I can not tell you but in two months time the prophecy is fulfilled. I recommend you Sesshomaru-sama to stay whit us until then because it's not the full prophecy and you'll have a great part in it. It goes to you as well Kikiyo."

"Very well Kagome-sama." answered the dead miko.

Inu-gang came out from the shook of Kagomes wish.

"If I may ask Kagome-sama, why they should come with us? They tried to kill us so many times before."

"It's because we need them. With their help we can defeat Naraku. And for their own good they will not try to kill us. When they try it they will loose something valuable."

"We don't need HIM to kill Naraku." Argued Inuyasha while facing his older brother with Tetsaiga.

"Inuyasha you are right, we don't need him for Naraku but we need him for the seal and for destroying his master."

Every single one looked her with shocked face even Sesshomaru.

"Why didn't you tell us that he is being controlled by someone?" wondered Sango.

"Because we can't destroy her alone. For destroying her we need the sealed one and for releasing him we need Sesshomaru and Kikiyo. Beside I knew that you'd freak out."

"All right Kagome, but if he tries anything I WILL kill him." hissed Inuyasha.

"Do you really think that a half-breed like you could kill this Sesshomaru."

"Why you…" started Inuyasha.

"Sit. (Thud) Would you please try to get along for awhile then you two can kill each other?" begged Kagome. They agreed because they really didn't have the mood to fight.

"Mom?"

"Yes Shippo?"

"What kind youkai are you? We all would like to know."

"Well… I'm Inu-youkai."

All their mouths fell open except Sesshomarus.

"Can we see your youkai form Kagome-chan?"

"Ok." smiled Kagome.

"Yee… I can see my mommies true form." squealed Shippo.

"Why is that kitsune calling the wench mom all the time?" questioned Sesshomaru.

"First my name is Kagome and I would appreciate if you would call me by my name, not wench or anything like that. I adopted him."

Suddenly Kagome started to change. Her hair and nails grew. Her hair was now knee length and silver with hint of blue. Her eyes were silver/blue. On her forehead there were markings just like Midoriko had. On her cheeks were two beep blue almost black stripes at the both sides. She had a tail now, which was silver/blue. Her clothes also changed. Now she had black hakamas and blue haori.

Everyone was amazed (Sesshomaru didn't show it). If they didn't knew that it was Kagome they wouldn't recognise her.

"Kagome you look so beautiful." Declared Sango.

"Are you really my mom?"

"Yes Shippo." smiled Kagome.

"Kagome-neechan looks beautiful." chirped little Rin.

"But what can you do?" asked Inuyasha who was envious for Kagome being a full demon.

"Yes Lady Kagome, what can you do?"

"Well beside those things what Inuyasha and Sesshomaru can do and my miko abilities I am a telepath and have telekinetic powers."

"Wow Kagome-chan you are powerful." stated Sango who was amazed that her friend, no her sister was so powerful.

"Eee.. Kagome-sama you told that you can read minds, I was wondering if you have read our minds." worried Miroke that his thoughts were not so safe.

"Don't worry. I haven't read anybody's mind yet in this era."

"What do you mean by ´this era´ miko?" asked Sesshomaru who hasn't moved since the incident.

"Well I guess you have noticed that my behaviour and clothes are little strange," he gave her a nod, "that's because I have been living 500 years in the future for almost 18 years."

"I understand."

"Kagome-neechan?"

"Yes Rin."

"Rin wants to know if you are going to stay in this form or in your other form?"

"I want to know, Rin-chan." repaired female Inu demon.

"Hai"

"Well which one you prefer?"

"I like this one. Your tail is so kawaii!"

"Ok then I'll stay in my humanoid form. It looks like it is time for you to go to the bed. May I take her to the village to sleep Sama-sama?"

"You may but I will accompany you. Jaken take care of An-Uhn then come to the village."

"Wait I'll not leave Kagome alone with you. Lets go." told Inuyasha and went after Kagome, Rin and Sama. The others including Kikiyo followed them. In the village Kagome explained everything to Kaede. After that they all went to sleep. All expect Sesshomaru and Jaken, who were sleeping at the tree branch and at the roots of the tree, were in the hut.

In the morning.

"Kagome-sama what direction we should go?" asked Kikiyo when the group packed their things.

"Well we should go to the centre of the Western lands if it's ok with Sesshomaru." Answered Kagome.

"We may go there, but even I can not go inside the cave there." agreed Sesshomaru.

"Peh.. You are just too weak to go there." grinned Inuyasha.

"Sit."

(thud) "Why did you do that wench?" wanted half dog demon to know who was sitting in a hole.

"Because I want to go already but if you two start fighting we never get there. Sesshomaru pleas forgive him he has lot to learn." stated and begged Kagome.

"I have no intentions to fight in front of Rin."

"Peh… But what about the shards? We have to find them before Naruku does!"

"Don't worry Inuyasha, we will find the shards besides you know that any human or a demon who has a shard wants more and they will come to us because we have almost half of the jewel. Everybody ready?" asked Kagome while lifting her pack bag.

"Yes Kagome-chan."

"Mom can I have a lollipop?"

"Of course Shippo and give Rin one too if Sesshomaru allows."

"What is this 'lollipop' what you speak about.?"

"It's a sweet from my era. Don't worry. If anything happens to Rin because of it you may kill me." smiled Kagome.

The icy Lord gave her a nod in sign of his approval.

She took out two lollipops from her back bag and gave them to Shippo who jumped on her shoulder and who ran to Rin.

They were already on their way for half of a day when Kagome felt bored. She didn't want to disturb Sango and Miroke who were walking peacefully walking together and talking. Kirara was whit the kids sleeping on Ah-Uns back sleeping. Inuyasha was talking whit Kikiyo. She knew that they loved each other and she realized a year ago that she really didn't love him, it was only a puppy love. She rally didn't want to talk whit Jaken who was doing his toad things. So only one left was Sesshomaru. She approached (spelling?) him.

"What do you want from this Sesshomaru?" asked annoyed taiyoukai.

"I was wondering why do you keep Rin with you. I know she's adorable but I thought that you hated humans and she is one."

"That is non of your business."

"Why do you act so cold? I know that you can be caring."

"Leave me alone nigen." Ordered Sesshomaru. Kagome wanted to say something to the cold and emotionless Inu when she heard Kikiyo.

"Kagome-sama. Two shards are coming to us fast and I feel a youkai too!"

"Keh… that's that stupid wolf." The dust twister what the saw came nearer and nearer when it stopped.

"Yo.. I came to my woman. For your sake I hope that's she is ok."

"She isn't your woman, you annoying wolf."

"I'll take her with me this time. I really don't understand why she stays with you mutt. But where is she, I don't see her." wondered Koga when he spotted the western Lord, a demon who looked like a really old frog, a little human, who was kind of familiar and a unknown demoness.

"You stupid …" started Inuyasha and tried to attack him but he found himself in a whole, which resembled him after when he heard a sit command.

"Who are you demon and how do you sit him if only Kagome can do that?"

"Simple. I am Kagome. " smiled the demoness sweetly.

-

SORRY that I haven't updated but I have been really busy and to tell you the truth for next two month I have to study for tests in chemistry, English and Estonian. They are necessary if I want to complete the 11-th grade/form and they (the teachers) told it last month. I am really sorry but in 21 day I'll have a sprig break and then I can write.

And please tell me when I have grammar or spelling mistakes.


End file.
